Castle Wall
The Castle Wall is a location in Castlevania and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. It is a stone wall that surrounds the Villa and Dracula's Castle. Overview It is probably one of the most essential areas for meetings since one way or the other you’re passing through here to get in or out of the castle (excluding those who can fly). On the outer part of the walls is the Forest of Silence and its cemetery. And inner side has the Villa, which is owned by Master Oldrey. Both places seem to have the most hype when it comes to tourist attraction on the island, and the Castle Wall lies between the two. Entering from the outside, there are three gate lines that need to be passed before you are officially on castle grounds. Each gate line is operated by handles accordingly from atop of the left & right tower. The right tower controls the middle gate with it’s handle, while the left tower controls the back gate. It is unknown which tower controls the front gate since the handles for them aren't displayed during gameplay. Since Dracula’s revival the drawbridge & its gates have remain closed. The only time it opens now is when evil goes out, and comes back in a hostage or “meals” as vampires like to put it. Outsiders are forbidden from trespassing. It is assumed that only someone of high authority (Death, Actrise, Ortega, Gilles de Rais, etc) can give permission to outsiders & allow them access the castle grounds, coming in as their honored guest, but this would not explain how Henry got access to the castle grounds in 1852. As a stage, it focuses more about platforming than its previous stage(s), Foggy Lake and Forest of Silence. To survive here, players will have to zip past guillotines, dodge fire, and time their jumps precisely on the new spike/floorings as they climb upwards to the tower and unlock the middle & back gates which are still closed. Cornell has the worst of the latter, having to climb Castle Wall an extra time. This is all thanks to Ortega force-opening the back gate during a cut scene, which ultimately corrupted the entire operating system for at least two of the three gates. Aside from this, the level also introduces the new Sun & Moon Door, doors that can only be opened at certain times of the clock. But the biggest threat on the stage for all characters except Reinhardt, goes to the returning enemy Pillar of Bones, and enemy that doesn’t move from its position & breathes fire. This enemy is marked as the biggest threat for Castle Wall because of its infamous flames blowing players off the platform, which forces them to take a high fall hit. In Castlevania 64 they will team up with Skeleton and Bomb Skeleton, and burn players to the point of frustration. Best take out those creatures quickly before the heat gets too hot to handle. At the top of the right tower awaits a boss enemy called The Dragon, Reinhardt’s biggest threat. Be well-prepared because Castle Wall is a stage that starts kicking things up. Henry rescues Bess in this level. Visited by CastlevaniaCornell.jpg|Cornell Reinhardtschneider.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider Carrie Fernandez.png|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart28.jpg|Carrie Fernandez(C64) Cv64-offart37.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider(C64) Henryoldrey.jpg|Henry Oldrey Enemy Data ''Castlevania Legacy of Darkness Items Castlevania ''Findings differ for each difficulty, but this is the chart for what you can find when playing Normal difficulty. It also assumes that you didn't pick up any items dropped from monsters. '' 'White Jewels' ×3 '' ''Contracts ×0'' ''Legacy of Darkness 'White Jewels' ×3 '' ''Contracts ×0'' Secrets and trivia *In the left tower, you come to a place where there are four spike/floorings in a row. If you look to the middle part of the room you’ll see a small platform with a breakable torch on it (Bess for Henry in LoD). An invisible flooring connects from that platform to almost the second & third spike/flooring so that players can walk across. Unfortunately there is no invisible wall to prevent a high fall over the abyss if the player steps in the wrong spot. It’s to be noted that the invisible floor isn’t fully connected to the spike/flooring. Because of that reason alone players still have to jump over when crossing. *You can crush yourself accidentally (or willingly) by cliff-hanging in between a platform and a moving platform. (10 Dpts) *After you’ve pulled one of the handles to open either the middle or back gate, a new pathway will open where you are able to descend downwards. After descending three times you’ll notice a shelf with a Power Up on it next to a few bags. Examine the bags to receive a reward of 500 Gold. (Castlevania 64 only) *Sometimes the spike/flooring doesn’t turn itself in either tower and will always remain on the floor side; allowing easier progress through the tower. Category:Castlevania 64 Locations Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations